All the contents disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H10-296659 (filed on Oct. 19, 1998), No. H10-296663 (filed on Oct. 19, 1998), No. H10-313221 (filed on Nov. 4, 1998), No. H10-313226 (filed on Nov. 4, 1998), No. H10-313228 (filed on Nov. 4, 1998), No. H10-322981 (filed on Nov. 13, 1998), No. H10-347281 (filed on Dec. 7, 1998), and No. H10-347287 (filed on Dec. 7, 1998) including specification, claims, drawings and abstract and summary is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface light-emitting devices, more specifically to a surface light-emitting device capable of being used for an optical-input/output device and an image display device including a surface light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for inputting/outputting light are known as light-input/output devices. In the light-input/output devices, both of beam generators such as flashlights, turn-signals used for a vehicle, optical pointers using laser beams and beam output part and the like in a laser printer, and image display devices and so on displaying visual information including images and characters in fixed manner and/or in dynamic manner, are used as devices for outputting light.
On the contrary, both of an optical pickup device and a bar-code reader and so on are used as a device for outputting light therefrom and inputting reflected light therethrough among the light-input/output devices. The optical pickup device and the bar-code reader may also be used as the beam generator because these include a beam output part.
Details of such light-input/output devices will be described hereunder by using an optical pickup device as an example. The optical pickup device is a device for reading out information recorded on a compact disc (hereinafter referred to as CD) and the like.
FIG. 41 is a conceptual view for describing a prior art optical pickup device PU. The optical pickup device PU comprises a laser diode LD, a half-mirror HM, a lens L, coils FC for carrying out auto-focus, a photo-detector S, and a control circuit CT.
A laser beam emitted from the laser diode LD passes through the half-mirror HM to penetrate to the recording layer (not shown) of the CD after focusing by the lens L. Both the laser diode LD and the lens L form the beam output part. The light reflected by the recording layer is focused again by the lens L, and a part of the light reaches to the photo-detector S as a result of reflecting by the half-mirror HM. The data recorded on the recording layer are read out with the photo-detector S by detecting the amount of light detected thereby. The focal point of the laser beam can automatically be located on the recording layer of the CD by moving the lens L in a direction of X shown in the drawing with the coils FC.
The control circuit CT controls operations of all the laser diode LD, the oils FC and the photo-detector S according to a command from the outside while outputting the data read out thereby.
The conventional optical pickup device, however, has the following problems to be solved. The beam output part in the optical pickup device PU requires the lens L for focusing the laser beam in addition to the laser diode LD acting as the light source in consideration of such part. In order to carry out a proper focusing, positioning between the laser diode LD and the lens L need to be performed. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the beam output part smaller in size, and the manufacturing cost thereof may also be increased rapidly in accordance with its size.
FIG. 42 is a conceptual view for describing another prior art optical pickup device PU. The pickup device PU depicted in FIG. 42 includes a laser diode LD, a half-mirror HM, a lens L, a photo-detector S, and a control circuit CT.
A laser beam emitted from the laser diode LD passes through the half-mirror HM and reaches the recording layer (not shown) of the CD after focusing by the lens L. Both the laser diode LD and the lens L form the beam output part. Light reflected by the recording layer is focused again with the lens L, and a part of the light reaches to the photo-detector S as a result of reflecting with the half-mirror HM. The data recorded on the recording layer are read out with the photo-detector S by detecting the amount of light detected thereby.
The control circuit CT controls operations of all the laser diode LD, the coils FC and the photo-detector S according to a command from the outside while outputting the data read out thereby.
The conventional optical pickup device, however, also has the following problems to be solved. The optical pickup device PU requires the lens L for focusing the laser beam and the half-mirror acting as a beam-splitter in addition to the laser diode LD acting as the light source and the photo-detector S for detecting light because the pickup device PU outputs light to the outside thereof and receives reflected light thereby. In other words, the pickup device PU requires a lot of components. In order to carry out proper focusing, positioning among these components needs to be performed. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the pickup device PU smaller in size, and the manufacturing cost thereof may also be increased rapidly in accordance with its size.
FIG. 43 is a conceptual view for describing a prior art laser printer LP. Laser printers are used for printing images and/or characters on a printing paper and the like.
The laser printer LP comprises a laser diode LD, a collimator lens CL, a polygon mirror (which has flat reflective surfaces around the perimeter) PM, a condensing lens L, and a photosensitive drum SD formed in a cylindrical shape. The surface of the drum SD is charged with an electrostatic charge, and a part of the electrostatic charge on the drum is eliminated when light is directed on that part.
A laser beam emitted from the diode LD is collimated with the lens CL, and is reflected with the polygon mirror PM. Thereafter, the reflected beam reaches the drum SD by focusing with the lens L. The diode LD, the lens CL, the mirror PM, and the lens L form the beam output part described earlier.
A laser beam is repeatedly scanned on the drum SD along with scanning lines SL in a direction such as top to bottom in the drawing because the polygon mirror PM is in rotation of a R2 direction. The drum SD, on the contrary, is rotated in a R3 direction in synchronism with the rotation of the polygon mirror PM as shown in the drawing. In this way, the laser beam is scanned all over the surface of the drum SD. As a result, the laser beam can be directed on predetermined areas of the drum SD by blinking the laser beam at a proper timing. In other words, an electrostatic charge on predetermined areas of the drum SD can be eliminated.
This allows printing of images and/or characters on a paper and the like by fixing images and/or characters after attracting toner on the area corresponding to existence of electrostatic charge on the surface of the drum SD.
The prior art laser printer, however, has the following drawbacks. Various optical components are needed such as the lens CL for collimating the beam, the polygon mirror PM for scanning the beam, and the lens L for focusing the beam, in addition to the diode LD acting as the light source in consideration of the beam output part in the printer LP. In order to carry out proper focusing, positioning among these components needs to be conducted. Accordingly, it is hard to make the printer LP smaller in size, and the manufacturing cost thereof may also be increased rapidly in accordance with its size.
Mechanical rotation of the polygon mirror PM suppresses its rotation speed and decreases durability of the printer LP.
In addition to laser printers, image display devices for displaying visual information including images and characters in fixed manner and/or in dynamic manner such as light-emitting diode display (LED) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display devices, fluorescent display devices, are known. FIG. 44 is a view illustrating an image displayed on a screen D in one of such conventional display devices. The transfer of information and/or propagation thereof such as advertisement can be carried out through the screen D.
However, the prior art image display devices described above have the following disadvantages. In these display devices, images and/or characters are just displayed on the screen D itself. In other words, the visual information can not be reproduced on the screen D in a three-dimensional manner through the display devices. Cubic objects can not be displayed in a three-dimensional manner, and images and/or characters can not be displayed in a manner such that they look like they are coming up to the viewer. With the images and/or characters displayed on the screen in a flat display manner, not much advertising impact can be expected.
On the other hand, a lightweight and compact-profiled image display device suitable for mobile and portable use of individual users with a reasonable price is expected.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned problems and to provide a surface light-emitting device utilizing holograms which can realize a lightweight, compact-profile, and reasonable-price optical-input/output device capable of outputting light. It is another object of the present invention to provide a surface light-emitting device including a light source suitable for reproduction of holograms. It is another object of the present invention to provide a surface light-emitting device comprising a hologram layer suitable for reproduction of holograms. It is far another object of the present invention to provide a surface light-emitting device including a hologram layer capable of forming easily.
Further, it is still another object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problems and to provide a surface light-emitting device capable of realizing a lightweight, compact-profile, and reasonable price optical-input/output device, especially, the device outputs light while using the reflected light as incident light.
Still further, it is yet another object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problems and to provide a surface light-emitting device capable of realizing a lightweight, compact-profile, and a reasonable price optical-input/output device which especially outputs light, as well as a surface light-emitting device carrying out reproduction of holograms with certainty.
It is another object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problems and to provide a surface light-emitting device capable of realizing a lightweight, compact-profiled, and reasonable priced optical-input/output device which especially outputs light, yet enables high-speed operation with high-durability.
Further, its is far another object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problems and to provide a lightweight, compact-profile, and reasonable price image display device capable of displaying visual information in three-dimensional manner.
In other words, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a surface light-emitting device capable of realizing a lightweight, compact-profile, and reasonable-price optical-input/output device, and to provide an image display device including a lightweight, compact-profiled, and reasonable-priced surface light-emitting device.
In accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode,
wherein the electrode is substantially formed in a shape corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram.
Further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode,
wherein a shielding layer formed in a shape substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is provided at a position outside of the luminescent layer,
and wherein the light from the luminescent layer is emitted through the shielding layer.
Still further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode,
wherein an uneven transparent layer formed unevenly in thickness corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes, is disposed at a position outside of the luminescent layer,
and wherein the light from the luminescent layer is emitted through the uneven transparent layer.
In accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer made of an organic material and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted in a direction substantially perpendicular to the luminescent layer through a predetermined optical path as a laser beam after carrying out resonation of the emitted light,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to the patterns of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path.
Further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, here is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to the patterns of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the light from the luminescent layer directed to other than the predetermined optical path is emitted to a direction other than the predetermined optical path.
In accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the light from the luminescent layer directed to other than the predetermined optical path is reflected and incorporated with another light from the luminescent layer directed to the predetermined optical path so as to intensify a resulting light.
Further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the light from the luminescent layer is resonated and emitted.
Still further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to the patterns of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the hologram layer is formed alone with a part located periphery of interference fringes of the hologram.
In accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the hologram layer includes a light-pattern and a dark-pattern,
and wherein a width of the light-pattern is substantially formed in a range of a wavelength of the light or less than said range.
Further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to the pattern of the interference is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the hologram layer includes a light-pattern and a dark-pattern,
and wherein the light-pattern is formed in a fixed width,
and wherein information containing light intensity of the holograms is reproduced in accordance with brightness of a portion generating light where corresponding to the light-pattern.
Still further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein the device is fabricated so that the light once emitted through the optical path returns through the hologram layer as a reflected light.
In accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a patterns of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein a plurality of element regions is included in the hologram layer,
and wherein brightness of portions corresponding to the element regions is determined in accordance with the patterns of the interference fringes,
and wherein the corresponding portions are controlled so as to turn into an illumination-state corresponding to the determined brightness substantially at the same time.
Further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein more than one pattern of interference fringes is prepared and light corresponding to one of patterns selected is emitted through the predetermined optical path.
Still further, in accordance with characteristics of the present invention, there is provided an image display device having a surface light-emitting device including a luminescent layer and an electrode, the luminescent layer emitting light as a result of applying a voltage to the electrode and the light being emitted through a predetermined optical path,
wherein a hologram layer formed substantially corresponding to a pattern of interference fringes of a hologram is formed as a layer one of related to light emission and provided on the predetermined optical path,
and wherein a predetermined holographic image is displayed with the light from the luminescent layer.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art on consideration of the accompanying drawings and following specification wherein are disclosed several exemplary embodiments of the invention with the understanding that such variations, modifications and elimination of parts may be made therein as fall within the scope of the appended claims without departing from the spirit of the invention.